This invention relates generally to a locking system for use in modular office space systems. In particular, the locking system is for use with a mounting bracket to prevent dislodgement of suspended office components. The present invention provides a self-locking mechanism to secure the mounting bracket in position and thereby prevent suspended components from being bumped, jarred or otherwise inadvertently dislodged from the wall while also permitting easy intentional removal.
The typical office modular system consists of assembled partition panels and various furniture components, including storage units, desk tops, cabinets, shelves, and the like. The location and number of the components vary greatly in an office from time to time. To meet the changing needs in an office, suspension or hanging and removal of the componentry should be easily effected to allow an efficient use of office space.
It is common practice to secure office components to slotted vertical support posts or standards which typically are part of the office partitions or are otherwise rigidly secured to the interior of a wall. Brackets including a plurality of hooks which are adapted to fit into the slots of the vertical supports are typically attached to the rear portions of componentry. The componentry and attached brackets are then placed on the vertical supports with the hooks engaged through the slots in those supports and holding the componentry in place.
However, dislodgement of the office componentry can frequently occur. For example, a person may inadvertently bump the office component. In some such cases, the bracket supporting the component may be lifted out of the slots of the vertical standard, and the cabinet or desk top may become unstable.
Systems for locking the hanging brackets in the slotted standards have been proposed in the past but they have suffered from various problems. In particular, such locking systems have been unnecessarily complex, often comprising spring-loaded components and the like. Although these systems may work effectively when new, they tend to be expensive and breakdowns from wear may occur. Thus, there is a likelihood that these mechanisms will malfunction upon installation or disassembly of the office system. This can be particularly frustrating in the modern day office which is frequently rearranged.
Less complex mechanisms have also been proposed. However, their shortcomings lie in their inability to completely solve the locking problem. For example, setting the device to the locked position still requires deliberate manual operation. Thus, these mechanisms lack adequate versatility and flexibility, in that they are often difficult to install, and cannot be quickly assembled and disassembled without employing skilled personnel for this purpose.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive locking system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and provides effective, secure and positive automatic locking of components to a slotted support and yet permits convenient intentional release.